


Techie's Pet

by Jathis



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Techie come across a Shiba Inu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techie's Pet

“Leave her alone! Get out of here! I'm going to call the Judges!”

Matt frowned and started to run when he heard Techie's shouting outside. He was braced and ready for a fight, hands balled up into fists. If anyone was trying to mess with Techie he was going to make them suffer!

He frowned in confusion as a few of the local kids ran past him, dropping their sticks and rocks on their way. He looked over to where Techie knelt down, raising an eyebrow as he walked up to him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Do you think she's okay?”

“Who?” Matt frowned and looked down at the odd looking animal Techie was kneeling beside. “A dog..?”

“They were hurting her!” Techie said with a frown. He flinched when the dog slowly pushed itself up into a sitting up position, holding up one of its paws. “She's hurt!”

“Techie...”

“Can we keep her?”

“Techie...”

“We can't leave her like this!”

Matt closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly and looking down at the kindhearted redhead. “Food,” he reminded him.

“I'll share my food with Mira!”

“Mira?”

“That's her name.”

“...You named her?”

“Everybody needs a name.”

Matt looked down at the dog. He raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him in turn, shifting on her paws to keep her injured one up. “I suppose we could keep her until her paw healed up,” he consented. He sighed when Techie threw his arms around him in a hug. “But we have to be careful. We don't want to lose our apartment because she made a mess, right?”

“Mira will be well-behaved! I'm sure of it.”

“I hope so,” Matt grumbled, pending down to pick the odd dog up, carrying her in his arms.


End file.
